Legend of the Anthrowing
by Toothless-Nightfury96
Summary: After encountering a strange dragon that has not been documented before, the Riders' dragons lose themselves and become something else; a change not welcome, for there are enemy ships on the horizon.
**Hello Everyone!**

 **I bring you a new (short most likely) story that I had the idea for and I simply couldn't get it out of my head.**

 **This will more than likely be a 'writer's block' story, where I will write this when I can't think of anything for the main stories.**

 **It could change though... We'll see**

 **This story takes place after Season 2 of Race to the Edge. So spoilers? I guess...**

 **Enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

Soaring high above the sea below, five dragons and their riders fly in V-formation, with no land anywhere on the horizon. Leading the flock is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk. His dragon Toothless, the Night Fury, flies rather lazily as it dumps its speed to let the slower dragons of the pack keep up. To Hiccup's right is Astrid Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder Stormfly. Behind her are Fishlegs and his Gronckle Meatlug. Flying across from him on the other tip of the 'V' are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and their Hideous Zippleback Bark & Belch respectfully. Finally, flying in front of the twins and to Hiccup's left are Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang. The dragon riders left their outpost of Dragon's Edge just over an hour ago and are headed to a place that only few have been to before: Dark Deep.

"So remind me again _why_ we're going back to Dark Deep, the home of the Catastrophic Quaken, the dragon that, oh I don't know, tried to kill us last time?" asked Snotlout rather sarcastically, knowing Hiccup wouldn't give him an answer that he would like.

"For what seems like the tenth time Snotlout, we are _not_ going to Dark Deep," retorted Hiccup. "We're going to an island nearby that Fishlegs and I discovered while venturing to Dark Deep the first time. I guess we were so focused on going to the home of the Boulder Class that we didn't bother to check it out."

"Typical Fishlegs," muttered Snotlout.

"Are you going to give us any idea what this island looks like?" asked Astrid.

"Well it looked fairly circular, most of it was covered with a dense forest, but in the centre of the island, there was a grassy field," responded Fishlegs.

"What about dragons?" asked Astrid again. "Did you see any while you were flying by?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Hiccup.

"Does this island have a claim stone?" asked Ruffnut spontaneously.

"And why would you want to know if there was a claim stone there?" asked Hiccup.

"To see if Great Uncle Magmar claimed anymore cool islands other than our own," responded Tuffnut.

"Yeah! So we can have our own island to rule!" continued Ruffnut.

"Remember what happened after the last time you tried to rule over an island?" asked Astrid rhetorically.

"It almost burned to the ground," said Ruffnut nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it was awesome! Can we do it again after we're done with this island? It will be a glorious sacrifice to the great Loki!" cheered Tuffnut.

"No one will be burning down anything, alright? We just want to chart this island on the map I've been working on," said Hiccup.

"Wait a minute, you dragged us all the way out here just so you can chart an island on your stupid map?" asked Snotlout bewildered.

"Well that's one way of putting it," responded Hiccup.

"And I'm adding this to my list of 'Terrible Hiccup Ideas'," retorted Snotlout. "I'm outlout!"

"Wait a- Snotlout! You are not 'outlout'," called Hiccup.

"Yes I am! Watch me," said Snotlout before turning Hookfang around.

"Don't you want your name on a claim stone?" asked Hiccup. "You can do it in the name of the Jorgenson clan!"

Snotlout and Hookfang stopped and pondered in thought. He then turns around and gets back into formation. "I hate you. You know that?" Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs merely roll their eyes when an island comes into view.

"Hiccup, isn't that it?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes it is!" cheers Hiccup. "We're going down gang."

The dragons start their decent towards the centre of the island, where the grassy field as Fishlegs described lay ahead. The dragons quickly landed and the riders dismounted, getting a scope of the island. The place was relatively quiet, birds were flying overhead and the group could hear the ocean waves from where they were standing, but something struck them as odd.

"No dragons," muttered Fishlegs.

"Maybe they're just hiding," suggested Hiccup. "You smell anything bud?" Toothless starts smelling the air rapidly, trying to get in as many smells as he can. He looks back at Hiccup and gives a sad warble. "Nothing…"

"Hiccup, do you think this has something to do with the dragon hunters?" asked Astrid.

"Quite possibly," said Hiccup.

"I don't think this was Viggo or his army's doing Hiccup, there isn't a sign of a struggle or anything."

"Maybe this island isn't naturally inhabited by dragons," suggested Astrid.

"I suppose, but there isn't any reason why they _wouldn't_ be here. No blue oleander, no predators, nothing," said Hiccup.

"Blah blah blah, will you three stop worrying about _everything_. Let's take what's here for granted and get some grub for us and the dragons?" suggested Snotlout.

"I can vouch for that," said Astrid. Heading towards the treeline, the Hooligans can't help but marvel at the serenity of the island, it almost seemed perfect. _Too_ perfect.

As the teens neared the treeline, the branches started rustling rather violently. "Uh Hiccup," said Fishlegs nervously.

"I know Fishlegs; I don't think we're alone anymore." Suddenly, a creature leapt from the trees and sprinted towards them.

"What _is_ that thing?" wondered Snotlout incredulously.

"Toothless, warning plasma blast," commanded Hiccup. Toothless fired a small blast at the creature's feet, but it kept running.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Ruffnut.

"I don't think I've seen a dragon like that before!" hissed Astrid. The dragon must have been only as tall as Stoick. It had two legs, which it was running with. It also had small wings in comparison to its body. If any of the teens guessed, it looked sort of human, with its wings in place of its arms and covered in grey and orange scales. "This thing isn't stopping. Stormfly, spine shot!"

"Hookfang, flame up!" called Snotlout. Hookfang burst into flames and rose into the air. The creature then leapt into the air and fired an orange ball of what appeared to be gas right at Hookfang; it collided with his snout before disappearing. Hookfang simply shook his head and fired at the creature. Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, and Meatlug all followed suit, but only getting blasted in their faces with the same gas. The creature then took off back into the woods.

Two things became very apparent to the Vikings. One, the creature was targeting the dragons. Two, the gas that hit the dragons made them smell putrid. "Oh gods, what is that ungodly smell?" asked Astrid while plugging her nose.

"That must be its attack," said Hiccup, also plugging his nose, making him sound even more nasally.

"Stink bomb!" called Fishlegs.

"What?" asked the remainder of the group in unison, all of them having their noses plugged.

"We should call this creature the 'Stink Bomb'"

"Oh my Thor, why do you want to name it now?!" asked Snotlout. "In case you haven't noticed, our dragons smell worse than Gobber before bath time!"

"I agree with Snotlout, let's just get back to the Edge and get cleaned off," called Astrid before getting on a stinky Stormfly and taking off.

"Right behind you," called Hiccup.

* * *

 **Well what did you think?**

 **Let me know in a review!**

 **You Are Awesome!**


End file.
